


Unknown Vehicle

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [18]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Eerie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae doesn't recognise that car.





	Unknown Vehicle

Youngjae sat alone in the apartment, reading a magazine. He hears a car drive up and park. At first, he thought to ignore it, but he felt compelled to look out the window. Huh, he thought, never seen that car before.

At that moment there was a _knock_ at the door.

Swallowing, he knew it had to be the stranger. The knock got more intense, until he heard a voice, screaming—

“YOUNGJAE! LET ME IN!”

 “I forgot the house key.” Oh, it’s Daehyun.

“Wait, then where’d that strange car come from?”

Daehyun drank some soda. “It’s new and it’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt with some tweaking;  
> You’re preparing for bed, you glance outside & there’s a car you don’t recognise. Then your doorbell rings….


End file.
